


Glaring

by katwritesnormally (akitkatbar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: me me feeling dysphoric, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/katwritesnormally
Summary: empty week @ work means i'm alone w my thoughts





	Glaring

**Author's Note:**

> empty week @ work means i'm alone w my thoughts

He kept running—not taking a second to look back, not to  _breathe_. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to crack his ribs and suffocate his lungs if he took a second to rest. He didn't know where he was running, and at this point, he didn't care.

Something was chasing him, he felt it's eyes bore into the back of his neck, his torso...

-He  _knew_ those eyes.

They were his own.

Well, they  _used_ to be his own; the old body he left behind. Her haunting steady glare that pulled at his calves to turn around and face her. He can hear her thoughts already swarming his head like diving into a hornet's nest.

_**"Coward."** _

Yeah... he might as well be stoned at the Square for being called a coward.

He can't tell if it's his old self calling him  _weak_ , or his new self calling him a  _coward_.

* * *

...He never liked reading into his thoughts. They always did leave him dangling off the cliff.

 


End file.
